disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Parade Tent
is an attraction unlocked during the Creating Happiness! quest. About Other than looking cool, Parades are beneficial to your park, as they attract more Visitors and allow you to collect more Magic, Gems, and Tokens. A list of items that a float could drop, can be found underneath the float. If you click on the treasure box icon, you can see what Tokens a float can drop. And remember Parade rewards drop by chance! Tap on the Tent next to the Cinderella Castle to begin a Parade. Improve your chances for better rewards by having more Parade Floats in your Parade! Play during the Parade for a 5% bonus on rewards from the Kingdom! Parades last for 2 hours, and are available to start every 6 hours. The parade cooldown can be skipped with gems, but the Parade can not be skipped. Parades Floats= Trivia * The Sleeping Beauty Float was added with the . * The Cinderella Float was added with the . * The Pirates of the Caribbean Float was added with the . * The Zootopia Float was added with the . * The Jungle Book Float was added with the . * The Peter Pan Float was added with the . * The Bambi Float was added with the . * The Dumbo Float was added with the . * The Dumbo Float could not be purchased with 50 but was available in Platinum Chest and Gold Chest with . * The DuckTales Float was added with the . * The Bambi Float was removed from the Gold Chest but it can be purchased with 50 with the . * The Dumbo Float was removed from the Platinum and Gold Chest but it can be purchased with 50 with . |-|Limited Time Floats= Trivia * The Incredibles Float was available only for a limited time during The Incredibles Event from 16th June 2016. * The Nightmare Before Christmas Float was available only for a limited time during the This Is Halloween Event from 13th October 2016. * The Frozen Float was available for a limited time during the Winter Wonders Event from 8th December 2016. * The Mulan Float was available only for a limited time during the Lunar Festival Event from 26th January 2017. * The Beauty and the Beast Float was available only for a limited time during the Be Our Guest Event from 9th March 2017. * The Lion King Float was available only for a limited time during the Circle of Life Event from 6th July 2017. * The Aladdin Float was available only for a limited time during the A Whole New World Event from 17th August 2017. * The Alice in Wonderland Float was available only for a limited time during the A Merry Unbirthday Event from 26th October 2017. * The Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Float was available only for a limited time during the Snow White Event from 7th December 2017. * The Winnie the Pooh Float was available only for a limited time during the Honey Tree Troubles Event from 8th March 2018. * The Lilo & Stitch Float was available only for a limited time during the A Stitch-y Situation Event from 19th April 2018. * The Big Hero 6 Float was available only for a limited time during the Trouble in San Fransokyo! Event from 5th July 2018. * The Little Mermaid Float was available only for a limited time during the A Watery Tale Event from 6th September 2018. * The Wreck-It Ralph Float was available only for a limited time during the I'm Gonna Wreck It! Event from 22nd November 2018. * The Princess and the Frog Float was available only for a limited time during the Dreams Do Come True! Event from 14th February 2019. * The Moana Float was available only for a limited time during the Find the Way Event from 18th April 2019. * The Finding Nemo Float was available only for a limited time during the Finding Marlin Event from 8th August 2019. * The Coco Float was available only for a limited time during the A Show to Remember Event from 18th October 2019. * The Frozen Float was reavailable for a limited time during the Into the Mist Event from 28th Novemeber 2018. * The Star Wars Float was available only for a limited time during the A Galaxy Far, Far Away.... Event from 20th December 2019. |-|Parade Slots= Triva * Limited time parade floats can be found in Legendary chest of their respective events. Gallery parades.png|Start a Parade! popup-parade_tent.png|Collect enough Happiness totd-20160509.png|Benefits of Parades DMK Diary 3 parades-promo.png|Which Floats are in your Parade? update-5-26.png|The Mayor's Parade Bundle|link=Nightmare Before Christmas Float update-7-15.png|Frozen Parade Bundle|link=Frozen Float update-8-5.png|Mulan Parade Bundle|link=Mulan Float update-9-10.png|Beauty and the Beast Parade Bundle|link=Beauty and the Beast Float update-12-8.png|The Lion King Parade Bundle|link=The Lion King Float update-13-7.png|Aladdin Parade Bundle|link=Aladdin Float update-15-11.png|Alice in Wonderland Parade Bundle|link=Alice in Wonderland Float update-16-11.png|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Parade Bundle|link=Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Float update-18-9.png|Winnie the Pooh Parade Bundle|link=Winnie the Pooh Float update-19-19.png|Lilo & Stitch Parade Bundle|link=Lilo & Stitch Float update-21-13.png|Big Hero 6 Parade Bundle|link=Big Hero 6 Float update-25-6.png|Wreck-It Ralph Parade Bundle|link=Wreck-It Ralph Float update-27-6.png|The Princess and the Frog Parade Bundle|link=The Princess and the Frog Float update-29-5.png|Moana Parade Bundle|link=Moana Float update-32-12.png|Finding Nemo Parade Bundle|link=Finding Nemo Float update-34-6.png|Coco Parade Bundle|link=Coco Float update-35-9.png|Frozen 2 Parade Bundle|link=Frozen Float update-36-8.png|Star Wars Parade Bundle|link=Star Wars Float Category:Attractions Category:Parades